Star Wars The Exiled Episode 1
by TheLordofthejedi
Summary: with the formation of the Galactic Empire and the jedi order in exile, they have no chose but to leave and stay hidden but by no mean dose this mean that they will take this lying down. they must now regain what they lost and be ready to fight the empire with new allies they make will they be ready fight.
1. Chapter 1

The Jedi in exile

Chapter 1 Change

 **Hello i am adding new details, this story came from the inspiration of another story Do unto other by Halcyon5 but, the first two chapter will somewhat be the same but with some added details but that is as far as it goes the chapter after are going to be my own i hope you continue to enjoy the story**

Coruscant: Galactic senate building

the Galactic Senate building a shining beacon for the galaxy, this building is were the senate pass laws and debate on what is right for the Galactic Republic, were the people come to see and to be inspired, but not today, today something is not right something in the air that gives a cold chill down people spine a change is coming.

Two small figures stumble out of the senate building in a hurry, In closer inspection they turn out to be Jedi on younger with blonde hair and white skin with a mechanical hand and the other older with a shave head and dark skin.

They were in a hurry to reach the end of the senate building, when they got there the populace gave them a wide berth. They went to a ally to escape being watch as they collect there breath the younger one collapsed, leaning on the ally wall and burying his hand in his face. The older jedi and held the younger man and said. "come, anakin we have to reach the temple, we have to tell the jedi council what we learn." he said urgently.

Anakin move his hands from his face and turn to look at the older jedi, the jedi master by the name Mace Windu. Mace realized that anakin had tears streaking down his face.

"it's my fault, Mace," he said. " if only could had finish him, now the galaxy will pay the price."

Mace patted anakin on the back. "the temptation of the Dark side is strong, the fact that you did not fall to it mean's you are strong and will not fall to is lure, now anakin we must hurry and reach the temple, it will not be long before palpatine come after us."

Anakin nodded and both of them race to a nearby speeder, it would not be long until troops would track them down they had to hurry, as they got in and race into a traffic lane to reach the temple

Anakin was glad for the wind as the speeder race through the busy coruscant traffic lanes it kept the tears at bay.

It had all started when anakin had when to see the chancellor palpatine, he had been having visions of his secret wife, senator Padme Amidala of the planet naboo, she was dying in childbirth, palpatine offered him a way to save his wife from dying, only if he use the dark side that was when anakin realized that the leader of the republic and anakin longtime friend and mentor was actually a sith lord, shocked by the betrayal anakin went and inform the jedi council. They too was equally disturbed by the news, they council sent Master Windu and three other master to arrest the chancellor, when anakin went into the chancellor office he saw that the other master dead and that mace was in a battle to the death with palpatian, when the chancellor saw that anakin was there he tried to swayed him to help kill mace, anakin refuse palpatian had no chose but to call in is clone troopers to finish them, they ran as fast as they can abandoning the arrest and escape.

" I can't believe this," anakin said to himself, still shock that he was duped by the sith lord but he was not the only one most of the order was to.

As they heading to the temple Mace saw anakin talking to himself, the truth was that Mace was in no better in this, he, of all people should have seen this coming. Out of the hole order he was the one most distrustful of the chancellor, but he would never have thought that the seemingly harmless old man could have been the sith lord that they were looking for.

Both of them were to wrapped up in their thought that neither noticed anakin had begun to stray form the path and enter the opposite lane until it was almost to late. Mace had grab the armrests to keep from falling out of the speeder as Aakin wrenched the controls to the side as to avoid the oncoming taxi.

"I am sorry,"Anakin said as he got the controls of the speeder and on the correct lane. "I was a little distracted."

Mace nodded his head and let go of the arm rest that he was holding. He could understand Anakin anxiety.

The two jedi continued to draw closer to the jedi temple, but Mace began to feel that something was following them. They needed to go faster Sidious would surely have a plan for this contingency, and with the Republic's clone army almost entirely under his direct control, he had the power to hunt down the jedi and seize power for himself.

Mace felt the force warn him about danger. He shifted nervously, glancing from side to side.

"You feel it too, Master?" Anakin asked.

Mace glanced at the younger jedi, surprised at the calm in the his voice. Prehaps with this encounter with the sith lord had humbled the normally brash anakin.

"Yes I felt it too we need to reach the temple. Mace said.

"We have company down to are left," anakin said.

Surprise at the fast answer, Mace threw a look behind then and sure enough, down to there left was clone gunship racing to them. Mace reached out to the gunship and felt the minds of the clone and found a single thought: "Kill the Jedi."

With that in mind they need to hurry to the temple the hunt and began. "Hurry cut over that building," Mace told anakin.

"what?" Anakin ask, casting a confuse look to Mace. It would have been something he would have done, but did not expect Mace would say something like that.

"Cut over that building,: Mace repeated. "We won't reach the temple in time this way."

"Yes, sir," Anakin said excited. He kicked the speeder into high gear and jerked up, lifting the speeder out of traffic and into the sky.

Unfortunately, it did not go unnoticed by the gunship. As Mace watched the patrolship suddenly pulled up to follow them, "hurry Anaking we got company," Mace said as anakin increased speed, Mace jump on the back of the speeder and use the force to plant his feet into the speeder as not to lose his balance and fall off. "Huh, Mace what are you doing." ask Anakin as he continue to fly the speeder to the temple.

Mace activated his lightsaber and kept it to his side ready to deflect blaster fire. "Hurry Anakin we don't have much time." said Mace as the patrolship fired it blaster, Mace deflect the oncoming blaster fire as anakin move side to side as to avoid the patrolship.

They went between two building as they reach the end they saw it the Jedi Temple. "Yes we are almost there just a little more anakin." said Mace and he kept fighting off the patrolship.

As they were reaching the temple Mace got ready and force throw his lightsaber at the clone pilot, as the lightsaber punch throw the glass and struck the pilot killing him, Mace use the force to call back his lightsaber to him and got back in the speeder passenger seat.

When they got to the temple and use one of it landing pad Mace got off and told some Temple guards to get ready the temple defensive and to call the council together something has happen. As Mace was heading to the temple to get ready he notice that Anakin was not following him, he turn around and saw him leaving he call back to him to return. "Anakin, what are you doing?" ask Mace.

"I will be back Mace I have to save somebody." said Anakin as he left.

"Blast, this is not the time." said Mace as he hurry to get to the council chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Help

 **hello here is chapter two, I have change the name of the story to Star Wars The Exiled Episode 1, there will be more episode to come and also one-shot and mini story that I will be working on after this one ends so I plan to work on this one for a long time. Now let the story begin.**

Jedi council Chamber

Coruscant

"… and that's what happen, me and Anakin were forced to come back to the temple," said Mace. He was standing in the High Council room, they were having a emergency meeting to discus what had happen and what they needed to do. Because of the the Clone wars most of the Master were attending through hologram.

There was a silence that hung in the High council room as the Master considered what is happening. Finally, Master Yoda spoke. "Terrible news, this is," the Grand Master said, shaking is head sadly. "How could we have been fooled, blind we were."

"Master, with all due respect," Mace said gently. "We have no time to question the mistakes we made. Even now, Sidious could be having clone ready to storm the temple and finish us all off. We need to evacuate the jedi and get ready the temple defenses before Sidious issues Order 66."

This drew confused look from the Master. And what is Order 66, you speak of?" asked Master Oppo Rancisis.

Mace took a deep breath and got ready. "Sidious told me about the Order as we were in a duel, its a order in the clone programming that will compelled all of the clones in the Army to kill their jedi generals. That is why we can no longer trust the clone to help us."

This latest news came with shock and anger among the Council members, many of those attending in the battlefield nervous glance to there clones.

"If this is true," said Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, "how could we evacuate? The clone control the entire fleet."

"Not all of it," said Master Kenobi. "We could still trust some of are troops to help us, I will tell Commander Cody what has happen before Sidious could execute the programming, I ask that the rest of you do the same, if you want to but if not then escape as fast as you can, and their is also anakin Admiral Wullf Yularen with his own fleet that I could get to help us with the evacuation.

"And also don't forget the Antarian Rangers and as well as Master Kota's Milits." said Mace thinking of people that could come to there rescue.

"Then settled it is," Yoda said decisively, wrapping his claws around his cane. "Escape, we must, before Sidous could strike and tell the clones before he activates their programming. Master Windu and Ti," he said pointing his cane at the two jedi. "organize the temple's defenses. Hold off with the help from the Antarian Rangers and Master kota forces you must, I will contact the Admiral Yularen from the battlefield. Yoda looked around at the remaining Jedi. "Those still in battle, try and convince your troop, if not then abandon them and leave, you must. Escape and come to these location at ilum, the rest of you contact the Jedi that are on mission and tell them, of what has happen."

"Also contact Master Jocasta Nu tell her she must get the Jedi Archive and have them ready to be evacuate we must not let them fall in Sidious hands and May the Force be with us." said Mace.

As one, the Master dipped their heads. "May the Force be with us."

With that, the High council disbanded, Master Ti crossed the distance to Windu. "Master Windu," said the Togrutan said with a dip of her head. "It is honor to work with you."

"Yes it will be," Mace said. Outside the High council room, the temple defenses were getting ready as the news was being broadcast throughout the temple and the to the jedi still on the battlefield Jedi began rushing everywhere to get ready and also the Rangers with kota force ready the front of the Temple with barracked and mine with auto turrents.

Suddenly Ti frowned, looking around. "Where is Anakin?" she asked.

Mace sighed. "He's….being Anakin."

0000

Anakin was in a rush to reach Padme, he was pinned to his seat by the G-Force as he bush the Speeder to go faster.

He was going to rescue his wife before its was to late, now that the sith lord new of Anakin involvement with the Padme, he would try and use her and a bargaining chip, he would not let that happen.

As he reach Padme apartment at 500 Republica, he park the speeder next to hers and sprinted to the door, yapping in the code that she had given him. The doors open up, revealing the home of Padme and Anakin apartment.

Anakin wasted no time and step inside, his eyes scanning for his wife.

As Anakin reach the main room he saw her with all of her handmaidens around her, as she turn and saw him with a surprise evident on her face.

"Anakin what are you doing her?" she ask.

Anakin got ready to tell her of what had happen, he crossed the space between them and the handmaidens. "We have to leave all of us." he told urgently. "The Chancellor is the Sith Lord that we have been looking for, he has betrayed the Republic and the Jedi, and there is only a matter of time before he comes after you and the children."

Padme had a look of shock across her face as wells as her handmaidens gasp. "This is some kind of right, Ani?" she asked afraid.

"No this is not of joke I would never lie to you," said Anakin "Palpatine killed Master Tiin, Koth, and Fisto, and he almost killed me and Master Mace as well."

Padme blinked rapidly, can't believe that the Chancellor could do something like this. "What are we going to do Ani?" ask Padme.

"We need to get you and your handmaidens out of here and to the Jedi temple." said Anakin as the door to the apartment ring indicating that they now had more company.

Anakin remove his Jedi robes and swept his lightsaber, igniting it. With a snap, a brilliant blue- white blade came to life, illuminating the room and humming as Anakin got in front of Padme and her Handmaidens. "Run to the Speeder that are park outside I will be there soon." he ordered as the door exploded inwards and Clone troopers rush in, Padme and her handmaidens did as they were told and rand to the speeder and started them.

0000

As soon as the clones saw him they open up, Anakin doge the bolt of energy and use his lightsaber to furiously deflect them back at them, two clones got hit as there bolt were deflected back at them. The clones collapsed, there fingers twitching with holes in there plastoid armor.

Anakin sidestepping and slashing at the mid-section of a clone who came at him he fell dead, another clone rush him and with another swipe he to was killed too, anakin saw that the speeders were ready and rush out of the room as more clones came and add to the hell storm of fire at him, as he got into the pilot seat and shoved the controls and to take them to the sky. It was odd for him to be fighting clone that he fought alongside for so long, he would had much rather had fought droids.

"So Ani, what has happen?" Padme asked as Anakin and the rest her handmaidens sped away form the apartment.

"The Jedi Purge." said Anakin grimly.

00000

Low orbit, Coruscant

The space above Coruscant was filled with ships a magnificent demonstration of Republic power, the system of Coruscant was always heavily defended by hundreds of remote listening station, orbital space station for ships, and an entire fleet of ships ranging from frigates to Dreadnought.

In low orbit, one of the newest class of ships the Imperator - class Star Destroyer glided through debris belt left by the CIS raid on Coruscant, pushing with caution as it move chunks of wreckage out of it way as some had impacted the shields. It was one of the newer ships that the Republic had commission for the Republic war it once grand and ornate hull was pitted with scorch marks and scars from the countless battles in had endured.

It only other difference was that it along with its task force of two Victory I – class Star destroyer, one Venator- class Star Destroyer, two Pelta- class frigate, and 3 Acclamator – class assault ship were that they were the few ships that was not under the direct command of Palpatian. Instead, they were assigned to the transportation and assistance of the Jedi.

Its name was the GNR _Defiance,_ and it was under the command of Admiral Wulf Yularen.

On the bridge of the _Defiance,_ Admiral Yularen was tired. His task force had just return from a 1 month campaign to retake Geonosis again, sometime his thinks why bother let the CIS have, but he had his order and like any command he would follow them with out hesitation, now with coming back to Coruscant they now could receive some well deserve R&R.

Yularen swept his gaze around the bridge of the ship, nodding approvingly of the clones. Everything was clean and up to Military regulation, just what ought to be. That was one of many thing about clones, their unquestioning obedience and dedication to following orders to work tirelessly to compete that task that is giving to them. His bridge crew is an experienced one, Nova at Communications, Vortex at Weapons, Radar at Sensors, Bolt at Operations, and Cog at Navigation. He has work with them for that better half on the year.

Yularen stood up, moving to massive transparent window that dominated the bridge view. The shine from Coruscant would reach all the to the bridge view, glowing with the fires of uncountable cities skyscrapers lights across the surface. Every time Yularen had visited the Capital of the Galactic Republic, he was always humbled by its size and peace it brought to the galaxy at a hole. But after the battle with the CIS, it felt different. He turned his gaze the belt of wreckage of CIS ships that were being move by the tenders ships, looking at the wreckage Republic ships he felt a lose for them, many good men die that day.

All the reason way this war needs to end.

"Nova," said Yularen, "set course for low orbit, Docking Station 11-Delta." 

"Understood, sir setting course for Docking Station 11-Delta," Cog said, turning to his console.

Yularen held his hands behind him as the ship moved forward. With in a hour they could finely get some R&R, he thought to himself. If nothing happens to interup-

"Sir!" Nova suddenly said, interrupting Yularen train of thought. "Communication for you, Priority Gamma Zero!"

Yularen frowned. Priority Gamma Zero were of the most highest messages to receive. What could possibly be happening at a time like this, that required such a tag?

"Where is it coming from." he ask.

"It coming from the Jedi Temple. Sir." Nova Answered, Yularen slowly gathering his wit and calming himself. "Put them Throuhgt." he said, moving to the large holotable in the center of the bridge.

Nova type away at his console for a few seconds, and then the holoprojector came to life, spitting up a image of a green skin and white hair Grand Master Yoda, Yularen knew very well who this is.

"Master Yoda," he began, "so glade to see you, it there anything you required from me?"

"Grave news this is," Yoda began "the Chancellor a Sith lord he is, betrayed the Republic and the Jedi he has, Not long it will be, before the 2th Jedi Purges begins.

"Impossible," he said as he attempted to comprehend what Master Yoda had told him. "The Chancellor? A traitor and a Sith Lord? That cold not be. The magnitude of such treachery would be enormous." he said as he shook his head violently, attempting to clear his head.

"The truth it is, said Yoda and he waited a moment and then continue. "A reason I am contacting you there is, your task force is one of few not under the command of the Chancellor. You are the only hope of getting the Jedi off planet.

Yularen stomach tightens as like a vice, not listing to Yoda voice as it become a distant murmur as the fear of what is happening finely get to him weighting him down.

"Admrial?" Yoda asked. "Admiral! Can you hear me?"

Yularen push back the fear in his stomach and force himself back the present. If anyone but from the Jedi High Council was telling him this, he would have thought nothing of it at had the person arrested. I the countless operation that he had work hand to hand with the Jedi, he had learn the the Jedi almost never, ever lied.

With in that moment his loyalties had changed. The Jedi, he new could never be enemies of the Republic. Had it not been for the Jedi, the Republic would had falling years ago. So with this new information that had transpire his duty was to protect the Jedi, this was something he could handle.

"I'm here," he said, rubbing his sweating hand on the side of his uniform and a newfound determination in his voice."What is it the you required?'

"Clone legions advancing upon the Jedi Temple.' Yoda said as the news got grimmer. "Defense we are organizing, but much of the Jedi deployed in the Outer Rim systems." Yularen took in the information and abruptly realized that those Jedi were almost certainly doomed. He had heard of Order 66, to eliminate Jedi who gone rogue, never would he think that it would be use like this.

"Fear not for the Jedi in the Outer Rim, there know of what is happening they do.' said Yoda sensing Yularen fear about the Jedi not at the Temple. "We are preparing an evacuation. He said, but we need a place to go we do. We ask of you. Admiral, to allow us to transport are people to your ships, so as to escape this treachery that has come.

Yularen swallowed hard. This would be a tall task to fill. But he had 9 ships at his command, he felt confident that he would accomplish the task before him. "How many Jedi are there?" he asked.

"4,000 thousand Jeid there is, along with the 356 Antarian Rangers, 243 of Master Kota Force and 3,576 thousand of Temple security and civilian who leave at the temple district.

That is a tall order but Admiral Yularen was ready to follow with the task.

"And Admiral, we had no time to encrypt the message, we are sorry but May the Force be with you." said Master Yoda as the Hologram wink out.

the only thought that ran throw Yularen mine was. _"Oh dear."_

 **here is the end of Chapter two I hope that all of you enjoy reading this Fanfic, Chapter three will be out soon I have some days off from work so yeah. P.S Please Review this story so I can know how I am doing and what I need to improve on.**


End file.
